This anxious heart
by Tincent
Summary: It's late at night and Tifa is up and can't sleep. She soon finds herself on the stoop of someone she can't seem to get out of her mind, or heart VinXTif


_A/Ns - This came to me out of nowhere. I just had to write something with Tifa and Vincent or I was going to burst. Thanks to Trena and Carla and many others I can't seem to name at the moment, I needed to write this one. _

_Disclaimer- Nope don't own these two. Friggin Sqaure has all the fun glares_

_

* * *

_

_'this is it' _Tifa inhaled the night air deeply trapping her breath within her lungs as she extends her left hand up to the antique wooded door. Before she lost her nerve, she forced her limb to cooperate knocking briskly to the moss-covered surface. She withdrew her hand shortly after contact knitting her fingers back with her right hand clasping tightly to the front of her waist. Time passes filling her with precarious thoughts of his arrival.

_' please answer,…' _Tifa allows her imprisoned breath to slip slowly as her eyes lowered, she dips her head looking down to the worn flooring.

_'he's not going to answer… why would he answer anyway..'_ Pulling her head back sudden, her lower lip found its way between the bridge of her teeth.

_'maybe I didn't knock hard enough..' _She reaches a second time delivering a harsh knock pulling back a step while standing looking back at the worn surface of the front doors exterior.

_'why did I do this? This is… a mistake…. Oh Gods what was I thinking coming here so late…' _Lowering her gaze once again to the ground, Tifa nibbles roughly at the soft padding of her lower lip till she felt the surface break slightly against the sharp bridge of teeth. No matter. The superficial cut would soon go away. Unlike what was on her mind.

_'Give up T , who are you kidding?' _Her brows knit in utter frustration.

_'One last time…. Just one more knock…. If he doesn't answer the door this time…. I'll go… I'll just…' _Drawing up her hand for one last attempt, Tifa hesitates staring back at the rough indention worn into the wood no doubt caused by years of decay from Nibelheim's weather. Swallowing the growing lump forming swiftly in her throat, Tifa tightens the grip of her right hand still poised a few inches from its intended target.

_'No, I shouldn't do this. He needs his rest,…. Gods know I need mine. I'll tell him tomorrow…' _Tifa drops her hand back to her side allowing her fingers to uncoil. Blinking, she nods to herself more so to convince herself that she _would_ tell him what was on her mind. Turning back to the small flight of steps, she begins to make the rather short journey home. None the less, it would feel like a much longer one.

A few steps taken, she paused when she hears _'click'_

Turing around, Tifa eyes the door once more when another _'click' _sounds from within the dark home. Swallowing roughly, Tifa straightens her posture as she watches the doors handle slowly turn soon forcing the wooded door to slip from its position.

Shifting her weight suddenly, she forces the ends of her mouth to obey as she gives the dark figure a soft smile. From the other side of the threshold, the deep crimson depths peer out from the darkness back at the visitor. Tifa blinks feeling his gaze suddenly a lot heavier than the weight of her guilt for coming, turns looking back down at the tip of her dusty boot. She hesitates for a moment wondering what it was she wanted to say.

_'Gods, of course I know what I want to say! It's just how am I going to do this?…' _looking up from her foot, she becomes aware of how difficult it was to breathe. Looking back at the man she'd intended to address, she finds herself speechless.

_'but how can this be? Dammit Lockheart pull yourself together! This isn't some teenage crush!' _Her eyes widen as if it'd just been revealed to her. The thick veil of her embarrassment shown brightly as she stood before the man she'd come to know for so long as a friend. She opens her mouth to speak as words rush through her mind like a whirlwind. Doubts, fears, rejections,….and suddenly her mouth clamped back into a tight thin line.

"Miss. Lockheart" the silken voice spoke softly causing Tifa to stir awkwardly. Dipping her head, she shakes the silliness away.

_'this is it….the time has come…I can do this… I will do this' _Bringing her gaze back up, she smiles now more so with confidence and with a renewed purpose, she breaks her silence.

"Hey Vincent"

* * *

ta-dah! So how was this one? Odd? Strange? Sweet? Dumb? Good? Lemme know but don't bring the flame torches, I'll cry ; ' (


End file.
